battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Four/Relationships
This is a list of the interactions and relationships between Four and the contestants. Four is often neutral towards the other characters, as he is the host of the show, but Four can get easily tempered, sadistic, and violent. After he's multiplied by zero and brought back in "Enter the Exit", he's noticeably calmer and a little bit nicer to everyone while only acting occasionally violent. 8-Ball In "Enter the Exit", Four screeches 8-Ball for saying the number 8 is more important than the number 4. Status: Enemies Balloony In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Four grows suspicious of Balloony when he tells Cloudy about EXIT. Status: Neutral Bell When Bell is sad about Pin and Pillow not coming back, Four says "Check this out" and recovers them along with Balloony. Status: Neutral Black Hole In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Four crushes Black Hole to a smaller size just as he was about to suck up all of the contestants. In "Fortunate Ben", when Four tells Death P.A.C.T. to assemble or they'll be dismembled, Black Hole says he has no limbs and wouldn't mind, which makes Four angry. Four later obliterates Black Hole for flying in the contest. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Four threatens to obliterate the flyers if they try to participate in the contest, Black Hole included. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", when Black Hole asks Four to recover Pillow, Four says no because she isn't dead. Status: Enemies on Four's side Book When Book asks what is it that Four can do, Four almost screeches again. In "Fortunate Ben", Book asks Four where X is, Four says Limb Reattachment Center. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", when Book wrongly guesses Lollipop as the impostor, Four tells the team that's incorrect. Status: Neutral Bottle In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Four and Bottle have a friendly conversation. When they finish, Four tells Bottle that it was fun catching up, to which she agrees. Status: Friends Bracelety In "Get to the top in 500 Steps", Bracelety asks Four if he can give Ice Cube her letter but Four says no. Status: Neutral Coiny In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when Coiny asks Four if he could recover Pin, Four says no. Coiny urges Four to do it, but Four says no again. Status: Enemies Clock In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Clock told Four to quit his shenanigans, leading to Four screeching him. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", when Clock tells Four to bring back the dead contestants, Four screeches him. In "Enter the Exit", Four almost screeches Clock for demanding him to bring back their dead friends, but Four agrees and revives everyone that Clock lists. Four then asks him who else is eliminated and Clock proceeds to tell him everyone who was eliminated. One of Four's things to do on his to-do list is to "KILL CLOCK". It is implied that Four killed Clock, however his team, The Losers, aren't able to identify who died, resulting in Clock not being revived, until the stinger at the end of "The Four is Lava". Status: Enemies Cloudy In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", when Cloudy asks where X is, Four says Burn Center. In "Fortunate Ben", Four disables Cloudy. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Four threatens to obliterate the flyers if they try to participate in the contest, Cloudy included. Status: Enemies David In "Enter the Exit", Four grabs David and forces him into EXIT. Status: Enemies Donut Status: Enemies Dora When Dora speaks to Four, Four says "Yeah! Sounds totally reasonable, Dora! Can do!", proving that Four is the only one who can understand Dora when she talks. In "The Four is Lava", Dora talks to him again and he once again agrees to do as she asks. However, when Dora monologues after being declared eliminated, he shouts at her to stop being dramatic. Status: Friends Eggy In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Four tells Eggy and Leafy to pay attention to the contest rules. When Eggy claims that they know each other well enough, Four informs them that they are missing someone. Eggy can't figure out who it is, but Four says missing contestants are X'qzd. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", when Eggy tries to ask Four to recover their team's possibly dead contestant, Four says he will if she can say who it is; she cannot. Status: Enemies Fanny In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when Fanny says she'd hate to live in a world where recovery is impossible, Four says "Too bad." Status: Enemies (presumably) Foldy In "Four Goes Too Far", when Foldy said the screech wasn't funny anymore, Four mutilated her. Status: Enemies Fries In "Fortunate Ben", Fries talks Four out of obliterating Puffball and instead disables her. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", when Four and X reveal that they've switched bodies, Fries asks what's going on and Four replies by explaining how the contest works. Status: Neutral Gaty In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Gaty asks Four why she can't just use process of elimination in the challenge. Four responds with "What's stopping me from eliminating you?" Gaty responds back by saying that no one voted for her, causing Four to angrily zap her. In "The Four is Lava", when Gaty tells Four that all of the still alive contestants are everywhere and wouldn't hear him with his indoor voice, Four growls angrily and then raises his voice so everyone can hear him. Status: Enemies Gelatin In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Four zaps Gelatin for throwing forks at him, Four would've killed him if X didn't interrupt. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", when Gelatin asks Four to cool down the soup before continuing, Four in a very frustrated matter obliges by dropping Ice Cube into the soup and then flinging it in Gelatin's face. Status: Enemies Ice Cube In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Four asks Ice Cube what she's doing at the Cake at Stake for Team Ice Cube when she's on the other team. Four only allows Ice Cube to stay when X asks if it wouldn't hurt if she just watched. Four later drops Ice Cube in a bowl of hot soup to cool it down. Status: Enemies Leafy In "Enter the Exit", Four asks Leafy what Pencil meant when she was complaining about their being boys in the EXIT. Four then tells Leafy that they don't have genders from where Four is from when Leafy brings up how Pencil makes her cliques through alliances and now genders. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Four tells Leafy that she'll be joining The Losers!. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Four tells Leafy and Eggy to pay attention to the contest rules. Status: Friends LEAFYISDEADANDWEKILLEDHER.png Bandicam_2018-04-28_17-12-21-163.jpg Oh_my_god_i_just_remembered_the_four_cake_i_made...._it_was_terrifying.png Lightning In "Fortunate Ben", Four obliterates Lightning for attempting to use his flight to give his team an advantage in the challenge. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Four threatens to obliterate the flyers if they try to participate in the contest, Lightning included. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", when Lightning asks if Four and X are okay, Four says "We're fine." Status: Enemies Liy In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when Four arrives, Liy squishes part of Four's body. Status: Neutral Lollipop When Lollipop tries to ask Four if it would be easier to get the basket to X if he wasn't on a tall pillar, Four screeches her. Four may not like being told who to screech because he screeches Lollipop in "Fortunate Ben" for telling him to screech Flower. Status: Enemies Marker In "Today's Very Special Episode", Four is summoned through Marker's hand when he throws four. Status: Neutral Nickel In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Four tricks Nickel by saying voters aren't safe. In "Four Goes Too Far", when Nickel thought Four implied that he was just "an object". Four says Nickel is criticizing him and that he hates criticism. Four gets mad and almost zaps Nickel but is multiplied before he can. Status: Enemies Pen In "Fortunate Ben", Four calls Pen's drawing of a 4 a blasphemous abomination and screeches him twice in the same episode. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Pen tells Four five is greater than Four, which angers Four enough to screech all of Death P.A.C.T. Status: Enemies Pencil In "Enter the Exit", when Pencil complains about there being boys in the EXIT, Four asks Leafy what she's going on about. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Four tells Pencil to stop drawing on her desk. Status: Minor enemies Pie In "Fortunate Ben", when Four tells Death P.A.C.T. to assemble or they'll tremble, Pie says she'd rather tremble, which upsets Four. Status: Minor enemies, Four's side Pillow Pillow attacks Four in "Getting Teardrop to Talk", in an attempt to smother Four to end the screeching. This killed her as she got a concentrated attack of the "screechy". Four didn't mind recovering her though. Pillow tells Four that the teams are all set to go which Four is happy with. In "Fortunate Ben", Four says that Pillow is odd, which makes her angry. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Pillow claims that getting X (who is heading to the center of the earth) is predictable, leading Four to screech and swallow Pillow. Status: Enemies Pin Four mutilates Pin in "Getting Teardrop to Talk" to show the other contestants what he can do. In "Enter the Exit", Four thanks Pin for recovering him and gives her a Gratitude Token. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps" however, Four takes the Gratitude Token back so that Leafy can join the The Losers!. Status: Friends Four-1538315281.png Bandicam_2018-04-28_17-07-45-827.jpg Puffball In "Fortunate Ben", Four disables Puffball. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Four threatens to obliterate the flyers if they try to participate in the contest, Puffball included. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Four calls Puffball's question of why X is hurtling to the core of the Earth "silly". Status: Enemies Roboty In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", it's Roboty who gives Four Beep's team name. In "Enter the Exit", when Roboty says 4SUX in morse code, Four throws the Liar Ball at him. Status: Enemies Ruby In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Four almost zaps Ruby for flinging her pickles on his head. Status: Enemies Spongy In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Spongy tells Four to get off his plane; Four says no. Status: Minor enemies Stapy Stapy threw a fork on purpose at Four for mutilating his friend Foldy. As a result, Four zaps Stapy. Status: Enemies Taco When both Taco and Donut said "So what do you want, murderer?" to Four, this made Four screech, knocking out Taco and Donut. Taco later asks if Four can leave, Four says no. In "The Four is Lava", when Taco attempts to speak to Book, Four covers her face to announce that Cake at Stake is about to begin. When Taco's happy thought ends up being when Book saved her from lava, Taco says that she wouldn't call that moment happy, and still isn't sure how to feel about. Four simply responds that she should get over it, making Taco give an annoyed gasp. Status: Enemies Teardrop In "Today's Very Special Episode", when Four says to makeover him, Teardrop attempts to do so with a paintbrush and Four stops her. Status: Neutral Tree Tree told Four to quit his shenanigans, leading to Four screeching him. In "Fortunate Ben", when Four was telling Death P.A.C.T. to assemble, Tree responds with "Assemble or...", making Four angry, causing him to screech Tree, making him fall down. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", when Four says Pillow isn't dead, Tree points out that he ate her and asks if she would likely be digested, Four says no. Status: Enemies Woody In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Four seems irritated when Woody does his usual routine of panicking and then calming down at Cake at Stake, and screeches him. In "Today's Very Special Episode", Woody hands over his team's cake to Four. Status: Neutral Yellow Face Yellow Face advertised earmuffs in "Four Goes Too Far", for protection against loud noises, such as Four's screeching. Four then screeched directly in Yellow Face's ear, ending the advertisement. Status: Enemies X Status: Frenemies Everyone In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Four offers everyone a chance to play a game and win A BFDI. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Four gets angry when A Better Name Than That, Free Food, and Saw and Dora yell at him, demanding for their dead teammates to be revived. In "Today's Very Special Episode", Four screeches hearts at Free Food because he loved their statue. In "Fortunate Ben", Four tries to get Death P.A.C.T. to assemble with rhymes, but they keep finding ways to refuse, which makes Four angry. In "Four Goes Too Far", Four is multiplied and killed by A Better Name Than That. Though, Four never seems to show any distaste towards them after he's revived. In "Enter the Exit", it's implied by Leafy, Pencil, and Liy that when they don't finish their assignments, Four screeches them for it. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Four screeches all of Death P.A.C.T. when Pen tells him that five is greater than four. In "The Four is Lava", Four is constantly frustrated at Death P.A.C.T. sticking their arms out of his mouth. He eventually pulls them out and stares at them angrily before smiling and declaring the team safe. Category:Relationships